Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Background Information
There has been known a light emitting device which includes a plurality of light emitting elements disposed on a flexible substrate member (see Patent Literature 1: JP2011-22860A). In Patent Literature 1: JP2011-228602A, roll-to-roll processing is employed, in which, while pulling out a roll of a flexible substrate member, light emitting elements are disposed on the flexible substrate member, and then re-reeling the flexible substrate member after arranging them. A roll of flexible and long light emitting device can facilitate handling at the time of storage or transportation.